


Chandi Fluffy Vignettes

by clorinspats



Category: The Big One (D&D)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Scents & Smells, Shapeshifting, Sleeping Together, cute sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clorinspats/pseuds/clorinspats
Summary: cute stuff i guess
Relationships: Thandi Kahsu/Charlie Vanderbee
Kudos: 1





	1. Panther Nap

Thandi strokes the large head of the panther in her lap. It purrs for her as it rests lazily, her fingers scratching him just right. When she's careless and drops her hand, the panther's tongue rasps on her fingers, huge paws reaching out and tapping her hopefully.

"Charlie. Come now. Don't be greedy."

The cat huffs and settles again, tail tip flicking. She reads on.

Eventually, she reaches down again, and instead of velvety fur, she feels soft hair that curls just ever so slightly. Charlie's head sits in her lap and heat blooms in her cheeks. Her fingers return to his head, and he hums quietly, already asleep.

"Thandi…"

Is he dreaming of her? How flattering. She gets comfortable, continuing reading. His even breathing and warmth as she scratches his hair is almost hypnotic, lulling her closer to sleeping herself. Her fingers stroke his cheek, playing a little with the hair along his jawline. 

What would he look like if she managed to get him to trim everything? Even when he first arrived, he was looking a little shaggy, hair slipped behind his ear.


	2. Morning Preen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of those many lab/office rando au's. got a thing for preening

She sees him as he rushes past, grabbing his arm. "Hold on. Look at you! You want to go in looking like that?"  
"Like what?"  
He's a mess after staying overnight in the lab. His hair is askew and his collar is rumpled. His tie...oh, his tie. She knows he's playing ignorant. No one but her ever sees him like this. He just likes to be preened.  
So she smiles at him and straightens his collar, fixes his tie, and runs her fingers through his hair. It earns her a contented sigh and that cute little smile that she's certain is only for her. He leans forward slightly, and there's a moment where she thinks he might kiss her.  
But he restrains himself yet again, nods his head as he murmurs a thank-you-very-much, and dashes out of the room.  
The love of such a small gesture makes his heart race, and she's so lovely. So wonderful. He's tempted to stay in the office again overnight for another preen, but honestly, one could only be a mess so many times in a row. Shame.


	3. Long Night

It's late.

Thandi has stayed late with her fellow researcher, Dr. Vanderbee, and they've been entrenched in the last big problem for  _ hours. _ The lights had dimmed as they discussed it over a table spread out with dozens and dozens of notes.

They agreed to a five minute break to refill their mugs and hit the bathroom, but when Dr. Vanderbee leaves, she found that she's more tired than she thought. Her watch explains why: it's tickling one in the morning. How had they spoken for so long?

Her eyelids are heavy and she yawns. One second. She'll close her eyes for just one second. 

When she next opens them, she's pressed to warmth and gently placed down on the couch in the breakroom. A blanket seems to appear for her, but it isn't quite so warm.

"'M cold," she murmurs, reaching out for that elusive heat.

"You'll warm soon enough, Dr. Kahsu. Good night." She watches the form of her colleague move away for a moment before being draped in something warmer. Far more pleasant than the scratchy blanket. She buries her face into it and sleeps on.

The morning is greeted with the beeping of the coffeemaker. It had been her idea to attach it to an alarm so that it'd start brewing for the team before anyone has arrived. It's 6:45AM and she's wrapped up in not only the scratchy pink blanket of the break room, but a green sweater and...is this Dr. Vanderbee's labcoat?

Thandi grips them both, taking a greedy sniff of them. She often wonders what it is about him that attracts her senses so. Pheromones, maybe? It would explain how someone like him remains so attractive still.

She pulls the sweater on, shuffling out and grabbing a toothbrush. Dr. Vanderbee's idea to keep hygiene kits in the lab. Considering how often he stayed, he may as well be paying rent anyhow. She shuffles to the bathroom and back, yawning as she puts herself in order. Pills in her purse, check. Phone...charged, how thoughtful. Spare clothes...she'll save those for another time. It'll be an early day for her.

She goes into the lab and gasps a little to herself. Dr. Vanderbee is asleep over the notes they had made to illustrate the problem. It appears he's cracked at least two thirds of the problem. A sticky note on the papers read,

_ Dr. Kahsu--need your brain for the rest. Did what I can. _

This pulls a little giggle from her. The last bit is nearly unreadable, and the final penmark slides down and over onto other sheets of paper. He fell asleep working once again. She reaches out and brushes his hair away from his face. His cheek is freezing. 

His coat is draped over his shoulders. The rest of the team doesn't start working until 9 anyhow. She grabs herself some coffee and sets to work finishing the problem, working peacefully beside her coworker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another modern lab/office AU bit. These two...workaholics.


	4. Sunny Nap

Charlie stretches out on the ground with a yawn. Sunshine and grass are perfect for naps alone, and today is no different. He's lulled to sleep easily.

He dreams, of course, but of nothing much important, not until the end. A soft hand strokes his hair, his cheek, down the center of his chest. He hums in pleasure, enjoying this rare touch. People are rarely, if ever, permitted to touch him. The anxiety it gives him is immense. But this is soothing, loving, and most of all: a comfort. The hand strokes his chest again, massaging him.

It's so wonderful. Gods. 

He feels the touch lighten and slip down to his stomach, rubbing him gently. It's like being pet and coddled. It turns him into a fool for it all, and he bites his lip. He wants desperately for it to be her in his dream. " _ Thandi…" _

"Yes, darling?"

One eye cracks open and he sees his darling leaning over him, a hand still on his stomach, stroking away as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He shakes his head and closes his eyes with a smile. "Nothing. I just wanted to say it."

"My name? Whatever for?"

"I like it."

She giggles and rewards him with an energetic rub across his belly, pulling a laugh from him as he wiggles under her touch. They grin at each other. Adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe i wrote this last year and i still love their naps together


	5. Borrowed Coats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's an offshoot of the what-good-friends au. which is somewhere around my files. enjoy

“Where’s my coat?” Charlie looks to and fro at the closet. “I could have sworn I hung up my coat here…” He’s speaking more to himself than anyone else; Thandi has fallen asleep on the couch, and he’s not keen on waking her before he’s ready to go. 

The rattle of hangers gets on his nerves until he finds his coat. The thing is, it’s not the coat that he arrived in. He misplaced it just last month...in much the same situation...Is Thandi stealing his coats? Or worse, everything inside his coats? He pulls it on and explores the pockets. Everything is here. Hm.

Buttoning up, he’s got everything he needs, and it’s time to say goodbye to Thandi. He kneels by her face, shaking her shoulder gently, and his eye catches the edge of a sleeve peeking from under her pillow. Why would she…

Ah.

_ Oh. _

A smile breaks across his face. It makes him feel warm, actually. It’d be fun to tease her a little later, so rather than trying again to wake her, he pulls the coat from under her pillow and lays it over her. He pauses for a moment. If he’s not waking her, then he should at least make sure her hair is wrapped or she’ll be irritable about it in the morning.    
And if he’s doing that, he may as well tidy up a little.   
  
Thandi stirs in the wee hours, surprised to feel as warm as she does. Two coats lay over her. She blinks, aghast, and looks about the room. The lights are out, their meals are tidied, her hair is wrapped, and--there he is. Charlie is asleep on the floor, borrowing her pillow and blanket from the bedroom.

He looks so sweet like this. Carefully, she reaches out and tangles her fingers into his hair, scratching his scalp lightly. The sound of his breathing deepens, seeming to calm from what she hadn’t realized was a fitful sleep. It must have been agonizing, waiting for her to wake. He always did love to poke fun at her. Thandi weighs her options. He’s no longer so touch averse with her, and he seems to know. Besides...that’s *her* pillow, and it’s *her* blanket. Perfectly justifiable. And perhaps he is a little cold. 

She slides off the couch and settles in beside him. It’s best to go straight to the source for this smell, this warmth, this comfort.


	6. Lap Pillow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i drew this but of course there are no images on ao3 i guess??

Thandi takes a deep breath as she shifts. Her pillow is warm. She opens her eyes with a yawn and sees Charlie above her, fast asleep, leaning back. This is his lap. Of course. How could she have forgotten?

She’s been lulled to sleep by his quiet reading, and she imagines that he hadn’t the heart to move her, so he was stuck. A quiet giggle escapes her as she pulls up her blanket--his vest thrown over her carefully. It wasn’t even cold, but Charlie does seem to enjoy fussing over her constantly. 

Her fingers touch his cheek gently, going from cheek to his hair. It’s nice, when he looks peaceful like this. Much less stressful. And he was always stressing about every little thing. Thandi smiles and turns over, pressing her face into his hip. For warmth. It smells nice, too. Sleep comes back easily.


End file.
